The Angel and Devil
by Airashii Yui
Summary: There are two different creatures in the world of Mage. There are angels and there are devils. Both creatures despise each other. Kanata and Miyu are opposites of each other.How will they solve their differences?How will they solve their case of love?
1. Angels' Clouds

**Hello D!3 Fans! Here is my 3rd FF story. Hope you enjoy ^^**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Summary:_

_There are two different creatures in the world of Mage. There are angels, and there are devils. Kanata and Miyu are opposites of each other. How will they solve their differences? How will they solve their case of love?_

_Chapter One_

_Angels' Clouds_

The morning air was greeted by the sun, showering the town of Neveah with bright light. Daily life was always filled with fresh green plants. Along with the sweet fragrance of flowers. Even if it didn't rain, the rainbow would always show its true colors. People (or should I say, _angels_) always smile and greet each other, work together and help each other. I should say that this was the best town in the whole universe!

Over the hills, there stood a great kingdom named Veahen. Inside the kingdom, there lived a King and a Queen, along with their daughter, who was princess of the town. She was named Miyu, who had long, golden strands of hair that reached her waist. She had emerald, intense eyes that would melt any boy that would stare deep into them. She was the most beautiful angel of all. Some even say she was a goddess. People only knew her positive side, but she also has a reckless side—stubborn, clumsy, a bad cook, and worst of all, she was dense.

Her mother, the great Queen Miki, made her way towards her daughter's room and knocked.

"Miyu dear, can you please get ready for breakfast?" her mother asked.

No answer.

"Oh my, where did that girl run off to now?" she asked herself in wonder.

Miyu played with the birds and the trees around the meadow. The meadow was located near the bridge—the entrance to Neveah town and the exit to the forest. The world of Mage has three territories—the under part of the world was where Hell was, while the other half of the world was Heaven. Wondering what the middle section is? Well, it is a forest with open space, where you can get easily lost. It would be dangerous for angels and devils to go there solo. It was a forest where war was held.

Miyu climbed up the trees and caressed their soft leaves, which felt smooth and full of cotton like a cloud. The sky was always blue. Miyu would often lie down the grass and watch the clouds.

"_Sigh_… I wish I had a playmate." Miyu whispered softly.

The meadow was her favorite place, a place for relaxing, a place for fun, and a place for calm and quiet, though it was boring sometimes.

"Oi! Look! The princess is here!" a young boy about the age of 4 ran to Miyu. He was followed by other children.

"Hello children." Miyu smiled her sweet yet simple smile. She was happy as she had some playmates.

"Princess Miyu! How does it feel to be princess??" a young girl asked.

"Ah… well, it is fascinating, although it's really boring." She laughed and the children joined along. Miyu noticed a child's shadow from behind a tree. She sneaked up behind the tree and found a little girl, who seemed timid and quiet.

"Hey there, care to play?" Miyu asked her at the same time greeting the little girl a smile. The girl looked up to her, gaining her self confidence and opened up to Miyu. They played tag (which I know seemed childish) until sunset came. They bid Miyu goodbye and went back to their respective homes. Miyu, on the other hand, stayed for awhile until the stars came.

"Haa… It's so relaxing here. I love the stars!" she exclaimed happily. She ran off from the palace just to escape her studies and lessons. Without knowing, she dozed off to sleep for awhile.

_SNAP!_

Miyu awakened from the sound of a snapped twig. She hid herself up the tree, searching for the person who made the noise. A dark figure showed until…

"Princess!" his voice sounded like thunder.

"… Georg? Oh, it's just you." Miyu said in relief.

**(A/N:** _Georg is the castle's master knight. He's in his late 40's.)_

"Princess! There you go again, escaping your duties." Georg said as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Ehehehe, sorry. It's just boring though." Miyu sweat dropped.

"No matter! We have to go, it's dark!" Georg replied as he dragged Miyu to the castle.

And so the next day, the daily routine started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope the first chapter's good… I know it's full of narration and it's short but just wait 'till you read the 2****nd**** chappie… This chapter describes Miyu's daily life. Wait 'till next chapter where I describe Kanata's daily life. E-mail for suggestions! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Arigato!**


	2. Devils' Quest

**The 2****nd**** chapter of The Angel and Devil^^**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously:_

"… _Georg? Oh, it's just you." Miyu said in relief. _

_**(A/N:**__ Georg is the castle's master knight. He's in his late 40's.)_

"_Princess! There you go again, escaping your duties." Georg said as he shook his head in disapproval._

"_Ehehehe, sorry. It's just boring though." Miyu sweat dropped._

"_No matter! We have to go, it's dark!" Georg replied as he dragged Miyu to the castle._

_And so the next day, the daily routine starts_

_Chapter 2_

_Devil's Quest_

Morning air in hell was greeted with dark, thick clouds that poured rain all over Vilde. It was a place full of infernos, volcanoes and burning lava. The trees were leafless and the plants had no life. People (I prefer calling them _devils_) greet each other with glares and soon they would fight. They would throw fireballs at each other. That was how hell would spend their everyday life.

Above a tall black mountain, there was a kingdom called Dilve, ruled by an old man that had lived for over two hundred years. No one could guess what his age was. He was immortal. Only an angel's feather can kill him. He was king of all Devils' land. There was a prince namely Kanata, his grandson. He had soft brown chocolate hair. He had those amber eyes that would possess anyone who would look at him. He was the most handsome boy you could ever imagine. Girls adored him and he was perfect in any way. He had no bad sides either.

It was the day of the execution of his father, Housho Saionji. He had been executed because of a reason, unknown to Kanata. What Housho did was a legend. The mistake he did was courage and great sacrifice, something that was unforgivable for the devils.

The clock ticked to twelve noon, the bell rang and the time has come. Kanata hated to see his father get killed and also, he would have no other family, except his grandfather, whom he despised. And so, Kanata decided to stop the execution.

"Wait! Grandfather, stop this execution!" he claimed. His grandfather wore a mask, a devil mask that would hide his appearance. No one had ever seen what his face looked like except for a certain angel. He let out an evil laugh before he replied to Kanata.

"Why is that, Kanata? You can do nothing to stop it." He replied as he laughed again.

"Oh yes there is." Kanata smirked an evil smirk, which made his grandfather curious at his offer.

"Hm?"

"Since the devils had never won a battle with the angels, I want to visit the angels' territory in disguise. When the time has come, we shall invade their territory and win the surprise battle." Kanata said. The other devils were in shock, realizing it would be a risky thing to do. The grandfather was curious and wanted to know more.

"That is a good idea Kana—"

"In exchange for my father's life to be spared." Kanata cut him off and finished his plan.

"Fine. You shall proceed tomorrow morning and head for the angels' territory. Guards, unchain Housho." The grandfather and Kanata had made a deal, a permanent deal. The guards did as what the grandfather ordered. After they unchained Housho, they brought him close to the grandfather. The grandfather had whispered to him, causing no one to hear.

"You have a genius son here, Housho. Be thankful I spared your life." And with that, he let out an evil laugh. Housho glared at him and walked towards his son. He started a conversation where no one could hear.

"Kanata, are you sure about this?" he asked, worried.

"Yes, Ojii-san."

The next morning was worst than ever. The clouds were so thick and low that you could reach it. There were thunders of lightning and rain was harder than ever. All the devils had gathered to the bridge (the same setting of bridge Miyu's town had) and bid farewell and good luck to Kanata. Housho hugged his son goodbye, and so Kanata left riding his horse.

He rode his horse until he reached deep within the forest. As he rode deeper into the forest, the thick clouds began vanishing and the rain had lightened. _This is the first time I've experienced this bright weather _Kanata thought, wondering what the angels' territory would look like. How people acted and how the environment was.

He rode his horse for three nights and four days now, and he was determined he was almost there. The weather cleared up, showing blue sky and the sun shining. _I'm here _he thought, relieved. He got off his horse and took his bag, which was occupied with his clothes. He told the horse to go back to the devils' territory, for it would add trouble if the horse was with him. He felt so tired he decided to sleep on a tree, which was located near the bridge of Neveah. He climbed up and settled in a comfortable position, and without realizing it, he dozed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this is short too^^ but I'll try to make it longer next chapter. E-mail me for any suggestions and please R&R! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Arigato!**


	3. The Encounter

**Chapter 3 of The Angel and Devil^^ Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously:_

_He rode his horse for three nights and four days now, and he was determined he was almost there. The weather cleared up, showing blue sky and the sun shining. I'm here he thought, relieved. He got off his horse and took his bag, which was occupied with his clothes. He told the horse to go back to the devils' territory, for it would add trouble if the horse was with him. He felt so tired he decided to sleep on a tree, which was located near the bridge of Neveah. He climbed up and settled in a comfortable position, and without realizing it, he dozed off._

_Chapter 3 _

_The Encounter_

Minutes later, a blonde angel walked to her favorite tree. She sat down and relaxed when she realized someone was right above her. She was curious and so she tried to take a peek at that person. She found a chestnut haired boy sleeping peacefully on the tree branch.

She was surprised to seeing someone sleep on a tree. She smiled due to his handsome face, and so she decided to wake him up. She went on the branch and poked him.

Slowly, his eyes opened, showing two sets of amber eyes. _What the—? _He thought as he found a blonde girl poking him on the face.

"What are you doing?!" he was pissed off since someone had disturbed his sleep.

"Oh, pish posh. You know you're sleeping on a tree branch, right?" Miyu scolded and rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, so? There's no other place as peaceful as this, besides, I don't have anywhere to go!—" oops, he slipped the words he wasn't supposed to. _He doesn't have anywhere to go, huh?_ Miyu thought guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm sorry I disturbed you sleep. I didn't realize you were so tired." She said apologetically.

"Ah, it's okay. Anyway, this is the Angels' Territory, right?" he asked.

"Duh! I'm an angel and so are you, right?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"Ah, Yes! I am an angel!" he said, trying to cover the fact he was a devil.

"So why did you ask me if this was the angels' territory?" she asked.

"Well—I uh, was lost in the forest for years. And now I'm home! That's why I'm so tired." His story was a success! That's how he uses his intelligence.

"Ah… welcome home, then!" Miyu smiled sweetly. _She looks beautiful. What am I saying!? _Kanata scolded himself. _He's so handsome _Miyu blushed at what she just thought.

"Anyway, who are you?" Kanata asked.

"I'm Miyu Kouzuki, the princess of Angels." She replied and stretched out her arm and shook Kanata's hand.

"You?"

"Oh, I'm Kanata Saionji. Nice to meet you princess Miyu." He shook her hand in exchange.

"Well, Kanata. I'll explain how things work around here." She started.

"That would be really helpful." He replied. Miyu wanted to get down and decided to jump off until the branch snapped and broke. The two were sent falling on the ground.

"Owww…" they groaned at the same time.

As they opened their eyes slowly, they blushed like blushing tomatoes. They realized at what positions they were in. Miyu was on top of Kanata, and their faces were inches from each other. Miyu pulled herself away and faced the other direction.

"I can't believe how clumsy she is when she's supposed to be a princess. She's supposed to be delicate and graceful." He thought, but he accidentally said it out loud, causing her to hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I have no delicacy and I'm not graceful, Mr. Perfect! You can't speak to a princess that way!" she yelled in anger.

"Oh, is there a rule for not speaking to you that way?" he asked, putting on his teasing smirk. Miyu remained silent and glared at him. She began to face the other way, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, and by the way, thanks for the compliment." He added, still smirking. Miyu thought of what she said and realized she had complimented him.

"Whatever." She said and stretched out her arm towards him. He stared at her hand and held it, realizing she was helping him get up. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Thank you." He said.

"Welcome." She blushed at his gratitude for such a small thing. _He's not that bad _she said to herself. _She's really cute _he thought.

Miyu walked towards the tree and sat down under it. She began patting the empty space beside her, signaling him to come and sit down with her, and so he did.

That afternoon they asked each other questions and got to know each other better.

"What's your favorite food?" she asked him. He remained silent.

"Hey, you're not replying." She said.

"Nah, you're going to laugh." He replied.

"No I'm not! I promise! Tell meeeeeeeeeeeee!" she pleaded.

"Pumpkin." He said and blushed. He was expecting her to laugh out loud but all she did was giggle.

"Huh?" he asked.

"It's surprising to know a guy like you could like something so unusual, but it doesn't mean that I have to laugh out loud and tease you." She said and flashed him a smile. He blushed and smiled calmly at her.

"Thanks. Hey, who do you love?" he asked her. She was surprised at the sudden question.

"Well… I love my parents and pets but I don't love anyone romantically." She replied.

_Whew, that's good to hear _Kanata thought, relieved. _What the heck?! Why am I relieved!? _He was surprised at what he just thought and so he blushed.

Their little time together was cut off when they were surprised to see little children running towards them.

"Konnichiwa, Princess!" a young boy greeted.

"Konnichiwa!" she replied with a kind smile.

"Ne, Princess. Is he your boyfriend?" a little girl asked with a teasing smirk while the rest of the children followed.

"Him?! No he's not! We just met! We're just bestfriends, okay?!" she told them, trying to make them understand. _She thinks of me as her bestfriend _Kanata thought happily.

He was surprised at how good Miyu got along with children. They decided to play tag again.

"Kanata, you joining?" Miyu asked sweetly.

"Sure." And with that, all of them played until they got tired.

"Onee-chan, Onii-san, we'll be going now! See you!" the children waved goodbye, leaving Miyu and Kanata behind.

"Wanna go?" Kanata asked her.

"Let's stay for awhile. I want to show you the stars at night." Miyu suggested as she lied down the grass. _Great. I want to see the stars since I haven't seen one_ Kanata thought as he accepted Miyu's invitation and lied down with her.

Not for long, a star appeared and came another and another. They were twinkling brightly and smiling at them.

"Airashii! (Pretty)" Miyu exclaimed.

"Sugoi! (Amazing)" Kanata replied back. They both loved stargazing.

After awhile, they realized how late it was getting so they decided to head back. When they almost reached the gate, Kanata stopped.

"What is it, Kanata?" Miyu asked worriedly.

"Miyu, I don't have a place to stay." He lowered his head.

"It's okay. Just sleep at the castle temporarily. It's a secret though." Miyu said, smiling. Kanata's face brightened.

"Are you sure, Miyu?" Kanata asked.

"Hai! Very sure! Though you have to be sneaky." She suggested.

"Ahaha, I have no problem with that. Thanks Miyu." He said, full of gratefulness.

"Oh, by the way, the bridge has this shield." Miyu started.

"What's the shield for?" he asked, worried if it might involve him being discovered as a devil.

"Well, it's a shield which reacts and signals us if a devil is near and it prevents the devils to invade us." She said.

"Oh, re-really?" he started to get nervous.

"Yep! It's right in front of us right now. It's invisible, you see." She explained.

"Oh…" he said nervously and hoped that it wouldn't react when he passes by it.

"Let's go!" she said, pulling his arm. When he crossed the bridge, he was surprised. The shield didn't react! _Didn't it sense that I'm a devil? _He asked himself, confused. _Anyway, I should be thankful right now _he thought as he continued to walk beside Miyu.

They were almost at the palace, walking and holding hands.

"Okay, you have to be careful." Miyu said.

"Okay."

"First, you sneak inside while I distract the guard."

"Sure." And so they proceeded to the plan.

"Hello, Georg! How are you? Everything good?" she asked him questions.

"Princess, you're early today. Please proceed to the dining hall. Your majesties' are waiting for you." Georg replied, curious why Miyu was so perked up. Miyu peeked behind him and found Kanata inside the castle, giving her a thumbs up.

"Ah, o-okay! Oyasumi, Georg!" and with that, Miyu ran and dragged Kanata down the hall to her room.

"The princess is weird today." Georg whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, they were in Miyu's room.

"Okay, the bathroom's over there! Kanata, I'll bring you food later, okay?" she said.

"Hai." He replied. _This room is bigger than mine _he thought and smirked.

"Kanata."

"Yeah?"

"Could you turn around? I'm going to get changed." She said while blushing. Kanata blushed at what she had suggested and turned around while he blushed.

_~Two minutes Later~_

"I'm done, Kanata. You can turn around now." She said.

"Okay." And so he did. He saw a blonde in a white night gown. He stared at her in amazement.

"What?" Miyu asked, blushing.

"Nothing. You look beautiful." Kanata smiled.

"Arigato. I'll bring you your food soon." Miyu said as she quickly walked out of the room. She closed her door and leaned on it. _Why was my heart beating so fast?_ She asked herself.

After Miyu ate her dinner, she sneaked some food from the royal kitchen and ran back into her room.

"Here." She brought the food to Kanata. Minutes later, he had finished eating and talked with Miyu. When they decided to sleep, they blushed.

"I forgot we were supposed to sleep… together." Miyu started.

"I-It's okay… I'll sleep on the floor." He offered.

"Iie, it's okay. I don't mind." Wrong, she does mind!

"…" they remained silent and faced the opposite side from each other. They felt uncomfortable at first, but soon they fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it wasn't that romantic. Hope it was long enough^^ Tell me what you think. Chapter 4 coming up! E-mail me for suggestions and please R&R! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Arigato, minna!**


	4. Tour Around Town

**The 4****th**** chapter of The Angel and Devil^^**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously:_

"_Here." She brought the food to Kanata. Minutes later, he had finished eating and talked with Miyu. When they decided to sleep, they blushed. _

"_I forgot we were supposed to sleep… together." Miyu started._

"_I-It's okay… I'll sleep on the floor." He offered._

"_Iie, it's okay. I don't mind." Wrong, she does mind!_

"…" _they remained silent and faced the opposite side from each other. They felt uncomfortable at first, but soon they fell asleep._

_Chapter Four_

_Tour Around Town _

The morning was bright and the sun showed its light. The rainbow had also shown its seven colors. Kanata woke up early and went to the window and gaze at the sun.

"I've never seen a day so bright." Kanata said softly, thinking Miyu wouldn't hear, but she did.

"You mean you never saw the sun?" she asked, surprising him with her sudden voice.

"Oh, it's you." He said.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Good Morning." He greeted back.

"So, you've never seen the sun before?" she asked, confused.

"No…"

"Ahahahaha! You're like a devil!" she laughed.

"Wha—What made you say that?" he asked nervously, figuring she might know.

"Oh, come on Kanata! I was just joking! Did you really think I was serious?" she asked seriously.

"Oh, I know that." Kanata said calmly, feeling relieved.

"Even if you were, you'd still be my friend." She smiled happily.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," she said, "Maybe even more than a friend." She said quietly, knowing he wouldn't hear, but to her surprise, he did.

"More than friends?" he asked, now blushing.

"Nothing! Okay, we have to get dressed now." She suggested.

"Uh, why?" he asked.

"I'm going to tour you around town, of course." She said as she took out her clothes from her wardrobe.

"Ah, okay." He replied quickly as he also got his clothes out from his bag.

"Do you want to… take the bathroom first?" she asked, avoiding his gaze while blushing.

"Nah. You're the princess, so you should go first." He replied in a boring tone, pretending not to care.

"Okay… Arigato." She said as she went inside the bathroom and closed the door.

As Miyu took her bath, Kanata walked around the room, still wondering what Miyu meant by '_More than friends_'. _She… likes me? Nah, that can't be. We just met, besides, I _**only**_ like her as a friend._

_**Nah, I think you like her more than that.**_

_Oh, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!_

_**Oh yes I do. I'm your brain! I know your inner feelings, especially your true feelings. Ha ha ha!**_

_Sigh… Just leave me alone._

"Kanata? Hello?" Miyu waved her hands in front of him.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming." He found an excuse.

"Okay then. The bath is yours now." She said as she went to her bed. Before he went into the washroom, he was surprised what Miyu was wearing. She wore ordinary people clothes.

"Um, Miyu. Why are you dressed like that?" he asked.

"Oh, this? Since I'm going to tour you around town, I don't want people to know I'm the princess since it's going to cause a lot of attention."

"Oh, so you _do _have a brain at times like this." He smirked as he watched Miyu's angry face. He stuck out his tongue and went inside the washroom before she could pound him.

"Your attitude is the reason I love you." She whispered softly, this time determined he didn't hear. _Oh my god, did I just say I love him?! _She was shocked and surprised to hear those words from her mouth.

Later, Kanata got out the washroom. Miyu was sitting down on the bed with a silver tray of breakfast.

"Here, it's your breakfast." She smiled nervously.

"Oh, thanks." He said as he went to sit down beside Miyu. When he did, Miyu moved and gave him space. With this reaction, Kanata got confused.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing! Ah ha ha ha!" she laughed nervously. _Ah, my heart's beating fast! ... Do I really love him? I just met him though... nah! It must be love at first sight… right? _She thought to herself.

"Did I do something to you?" he asked, breaking her thoughts.

"No, it's not that. Now start eating before the guards catch us." She suggested.

"Okay… Hey Miyu, thanks for making me stay in your room. Even if it was risky and all…" he said softly.

"It's okay. That's what friends are for!" she patted him heavily on the back.

"Oh, by the way, what's with the '_to become more than friends_' earlier?" he asked, teasing her.

"You still remember that?! I told you to shut up and eat! You're so slow!" she yelled, trying to avoid the subject.

"And you're so cute." He replied just to tease her, but he didn't realize that he just said his inner thoughts. He blushed and covered his mouth, avoiding her eyes. She did the same.

"Okay… I'll eat faster…" he said awkwardly.

"Okay."

They headed outside the castle, being so sneaky that they succeeded. They headed towards town. Miyu showed him where the main square was, where festivals were held. She showed him the jewelry shops, restaurants, the town hall, and dress shops were. Miyu led them to their last stop—a town house. It had a wooden door for an entrance along with the windows accompanied by flower pots.

"Uh—why are we here?" he asked, confused why Miyu took him to an old town house.

"Because, my friends live here. I want you to meet them." She said as she pulled Kanata towards the door. _DING DONG_

"Coming!" a voice was heard from the inside. The door had opened, showing a girl about their age, who had long wavy pink hair. She was considered beautiful by everyone, but not Kanata. He was determined that Miyu was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Ah, Miyu-chan! Welcome!" she greeted happily.

"Konnichiwa, Chris-chan." Miyu greeted back.

"Who's this friend of yours?" Chris asked, pointing at Kanata.

"Chris-chan, this is Kanata Saionji. Kanata, meet Christine Hanakomachi." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Chris offered her hand to shake his.

"Same here." He said as he accepted her hand and shook it.

"Miyu-chan, wait here. I'll call Nozomu-kun and the others." Chris said.

"Okay." Miyu replied. Chris stood there and inhaled air and called,

"**AYA, NANAMI, SANTA, SEIYA AND NOZOMU! PREPARE THE LIVING ROOM NOW!!**" she yelled.

"Wow, she sure has a loud voice." Kanata whispered to Miyu while his ears were sore.

"Hah?" Miyu asked 'cause she couldn't hear since she was deafened by her friend's voice. Later, the three heard heavy footsteps and appeared a group of people who headed for the living room. Kanata and Miyu sweat dropped.

"Oh, please come in." Chris offered, and so they did.

"This place is nice, Chris." Miyu gave her a comment.

"Heehee, arigato Miyu. Please, let's all head for the living room." And so Chris led the way.

The living room had white paint all over and the furniture was the color of sky blue. It was plain clean. You couldn't even trace a dust around the carpet. On the furniture, they found five people sitting who looked just like their age.

"Miyu-chan!" the other four greeted.

"Miyu-chii!" a blonde boy called her in a different way.

"Nozomu-kun!" Miyu greeted him back.

"Ne, Miyu, who's he?" Seiya asked.

"Your boyfriend?" Nanami and Aya teased.

"Minna! Shut up! He's not my boyfriend! I met him yesterday, he's my friend." She explained. The three went towards Miyu and dragged her to Chris' room.

"Boys! We'll have some girl talk in my room! You guys can go talk about… boy stuff! Ja ne!" Chris said quickly and ran after the girls. The boys were left in the living room, silent. _Why the hell did Miyu leave me without introducing me to them? Geez! _Kanata thought.

"Hey, is that you, Kanata?!" Santa exclaimed. Kanata looked at him and remembered him, he also remembered the other two boys.

"No way, Saionji?!" Nozomu asked. They leaned closer to him and recognized him.

"It really is you, Kanata!" Seiya yelled.

"Hikarigaoka… Santa and Seiya?!" Kanata asked.

"Yes!!" the three shouted. The four 18-year old men gathered around for a group hug. (Do you want to know how they met each other? Here's the flashback.)

_~Flashback~_

_Nozomu, Santa and Seiya went to the woods to gather some items the King had ordered._

_**(A/N: Nozomu, Santa and Seiya are angels)**_

"_Geez, I think we're lost, guys." Santa said, exhausted._

"_Of course we're lost! We're going to die out here!" Seiya whined._

_  
"Guys! Sshhhh! Someone's coming!" Nozomu pointed out where the shadow was._

"_Eep! A devil!" Seiya shrieked like a girl. The figure came closer and closer. It appeared to be some mysterious brunette guy._

"_Are you lost?" he asked._

"_Uh… you're a devil!" Santa said awkwardly._

"_Yeah, so?" the brunette said with a boring tone._

"_W-Well you might try to fool us and kill us!" Seiya replied while Nozomu stayed silent._

"_Just because I'm a devil doesn't mean I have to act like one. I don't kill people or fight with them. If you're lost, then just forget about me helping you guys out." And with that, the brunette turned and took a step._

"_Matte!" Nozomu shouted. The brunette turned._

"_What?" _

"_What's your name?" Nozomu asked._

"_Kanata Saionji, sir." He replied._

"_I'm Nozomu Hikarigaoka; these are my friends Santa Kurosu and Seiya Yaboshi."_

"_Nice to meet you." Kanata replied._

"_Well, Kanata. I can sense that you are different from the devils. You are a good friend."_

_We became friends that fast? Kanata thought. _

"_Thanks. I can show you the way back to your territory." Kanata offered._

"_Please!!" Seiya and Santa begged._

"_Arigato, Kanata." Nozomu said. The four boys walked for nights and days; finally they had reached the Angels' territory. _

"_Arigato-gozaimasu Kanata! Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!" the three boys praised him._

"_No problem." He replied._

"_Kanata, we will treasure you as our one and only devil friend." Nozomu said, shaking his hand._

"_I'll treasure you three. My only angel friends." Kanata replied and with that, he smirked and left._

_~End Of Flashback~_

"So, the shield didn't react when you passed through it?" Santa asked.

"No. I'm still wondering why it didn't react." Kanata answered.

"It really is mysterious…" Nozomu said.

"Don't worry, Kanata! We'll help you keep the 'devil' secret!" Seiya exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the other two boys joined in.

"Arigato."

_~Chris' Bedroom~_

"So, Miyu. We know that you're not _only_ friends with him." Nanami said with a teasing smirk. The other two girls followed.

"Okay, fine. I have feelings for him. I know, I love somebody so fast." Miyu said and blushed. She soon realized what she had said that she 'loved' him.

"Soooooo you love him! Miyu-chan loves Kanata!" The three girls teased.

"Shut up! Don't say it out loud!" Miyu blushed madly.

"Okay, fine." The girls sat down on the bed.

"Ne, Chris. I noticed you're somewhat different." Miyu pointed out. Chris blushed lightly and the other girls started to explain.

"Miyu… since Chris and Nozomu had been married, Chris is pregnant." Nanami finished.

"Wow! Congratulations! You're almost a mother now!" Miyu welcomed her.

"Thank you, Miyu." Chris said shyly.

"Well, what is the baby's name going to be?" Miyu asked.

"We're thinking of naming her Rimu (Ch**ri**s + Nozo**mu**= Rimu) and if it's a boy, we're naming him Nori (**No**zomu + Ch**ri**s= Nori)."

"That's great!" Miyu exclaimed.

Night came and Kanata and Miyu decided to go home.

"Ja ne, Miyu! Kanata!" The gang waved goodbye. Nanami winked at Miyu, signaling her to confess to Kanata. Miyu gave her the message of 'I'm not going to confess to him!' through eye contact. Nanami just smirked.

Miyu and Kanata walked home but they decided to go to the meadow to stargaze. They went up the branch and watched the stars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Was it too OOC? Hope it was long enough for you! See you next chapter! Please R&R and e-mail me for suggestions! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Happy Birthday!

**Chapter 5 of The Angel and Devil^^ Enjoy!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously:_

_Night came and Kanata and Miyu decided to go home. _

"_Ja ne, Miyu! Kanata!" The gang waved goodbye. Nanami winked at Miyu, signaling her to confess to Kanata. Miyu gave her the message of 'I'm not going to confess to him!' through eye contact. Nanami just smirked._

_Miyu and Kanata walked home but they decided to go to the meadow to stargaze. They went up the branch and watched the stars. _

_Chapter 5_

_Happy Birthday!_

The next day, the sun had showed one of its brightest lights it had. The rainbow had also showed its finest and true colors as a rainbow, greeting our little Princess Miyu a happy birthday. Miyu woke up and looked outside the window. The castle was high and so she could see the town from afar. The town square was filled with people decorating the whole town, for it was her birthday.

Before she realized it, a brunette was right behind her, also staring at the window.

"Why's everyone decorating the town square? Is it someone's birthday or something?" he asked, looking puzzled. Miyu glared at him and deep inside, she was hurt that her beloved man didn't even remember her birthday.

"No, it's no one's birthday." She said as she rushed to get her clothes from her closet and rushed to the bathroom.

"Geez, I was only making a joke." Kanata murmured to himself.

The two ate their breakfast and went to town. They went into a jewelry shop where Miyu looked around a bit. Then, Kanata noticed the sudden change in Miyu's mood.

"This shop is filled with such beautiful pendants! I wish I brought money…" she said sadly.

"…" Kanata remained silent.

"Anyway, let's go, Kanata! We have lots of preparations to plan!" she said quickly as she pulled Kanata by his arm, dragging him out of the shop. Before they went out of the shop, he too, had laid his eyes on a pendant—perfectly suitable for Miyu. He thought of buying it for her later.

For the rest of the day, Kanata and Miyu had been stuck in her room—doing the preparations such as the guest list, the decorations and the cleaning. Surprisingly, they had everything done on time. Miyu would hand her (and Kanata's) accomplishments to her mother, who was surprised to see her daughter finish the preparations so fast.

When they had one chore to do, Kanata decided to drop out.

"I can't do this one chore with you, Miyu. I've got some plans this afternoon." He said.

"But Kanata, it'll take me too long! Pleeeaaassee??" she begged with puppy eyes.

"No." he refused directly.

"Fine! Some _thoughtful _friend you are!" she said as she stormed off, murmuring words Kanata couldn't hear.

_Sigh…she'll thank me soon_ Kanata thought and with that, he left.

Later that night, a ball was held in the castle's ballroom, which was huge and wide. Miyu got dressed in a golden gown. It looked gorgeous on her, it was shining and it had the softest fabric you could touch. Miyu's hair was tied in a neat, French twist. She had those golden gloves on (you know, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, she had that golden gown).

Miyu didn't want to go to the ballroom. Not without Kanata. _Where is he? Did he really abandon me now? That inconsiderate jerk! Fine! I'll just have to go without him _Miyu thought madly as she stomped down the hall.

When she entered the ballroom, all eyes were focused on her. She was the most beautiful woman ever seen. The people cheered and greeted her.

"HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY PRINCESS MIYU!" they all chorused.

"Arigato, minna," Miyu replied, "Please, continue the dancing." She said and with that, the music came on and people started to dance again. She didn't really want to dance so she stayed near the sides. What she didn't know was that a handsome stranger laid his eyes on her.

The stranger came up to Miyu. She stared at him and showed her his smile. He was wearing a blue suit, and a black mask, hiding his appearance. The mask only showed a pair of amber eyes.

"Princess, would you like to dance?" he asked and offered his hand.

"Sure." She replied. She took his hand and surprisingly, he kissed her hand lightly. She blushed at the scene.

The two went to the ballroom floor and started to dance. Miyu didn't know how to dance, although she seemed to be possessed by looking straight into his eyes. She was smiling at him and so was he, although it didn't show since he had a mask on.

They danced and they danced, people stared at them with awe. They were so perfect together, the people thought.

Soon, the couple went outside. Miyu followed him.

"Princess, would you like to see a surprise?" the mysterious boy asked.

"Sure." Was all she said. They walked around town, and soon they reached the meadow, Miyu's favorite place.

"Why are we here?" Miyu asked but before she could ask for more questions, the mysterious boy took off his mask—resulting Kanata.

"Kanata!" she exclaimed in shock. She blushed as she remembered the scene where he had kissed her hand.

"Surprised?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course! Baka!" she replied. They stayed silent for awhile until Miyu broke it.

"You hurt my feelings, Kanata! You're my friend and you didn't even appear until now!" she scolded him.

"Miyu, can you please put this mask on? I have something to show you." Kanata said as he ignored her bicker.

"Hm… Fine! Fine!" she said as she put the mask on and closed her eyes. Kanata, on the other hand was holding a remote, and turned the switch on.

"Open your eyes." Kanata demanded calmly and she did what she was told. Her eyes were filled with amazement. She found star lights that were decorated on their favorite tree, causing it to glow brightly. It looked so perfect! It was bright, and it stood out from the other trees.

"Sugoi! Kanata, did you do this?!" Miyu asked, still amazed. Kanata looked at her and glared, giving her an answer of 'Who else would do this?' through eye contact.

"Arigato, Kanata!" she smiled happily. Her smile was the happiest smile he'd ever seen and so he smiled back.

"Let's go up the tree!" she suggested, but Kanata pulled her risk, preventing her from going towards the tree.

"Kanata?" she asked him, looking puzzled.

"Shall we dance first?" he asked while smiling.

"What a weird thing to say, but sure." She said and took his hand. They danced just like they had danced back at the ballroom. When they were tired, they went up the tree, surrounded with bright, beautiful star lights.

Together, they stared at the stars in the sky. They twinkled brightly as before. Soon, they had spotted a shooting star gliding freely across the evening sky.

"Kanata! Kanata! Let's make a wish!" Miyu suggested and closed her eyes. Both of them had made a wish.

_I wish I could tell him my feelings one day _Miyu wished.

_I wish to be with Miyu forever Kanata wished._

Both of them opened their eyes slowly, and caught each other staring. They looked away and blushed, but smiled at the incident.

"Hey, Miyu." Kanata started.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Here." He gave her a small box that was wrapped in a neat pink ribbon. She took it and asked,

"What's this?" she asked.

"Sheesh, you need to ask? See for yourself!" he said impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" and with that, she opened the box. It contained a silver necklace, which had words written on it. It said 'My Angel '. Miyu smiled at the written words. _I'm his angel, huh? Kyaa! _Miyu thought romantically.

"D-Don't misunderstand, okay!? It's the only necklace I found that would look great on you!" he blushed at the words he just slipped. _Wrong, I picked the necklace especially for you _he though.

Miyu knew he had lied but decided to play along.

"I won't misunderstand, then." She smiled.

"Happy birthday, Miyu." He greeted her.

"Arigato."

"So you just turned fifteen, huh?" Kanata asked.

"Yep. I will when the clock strikes twelve midnight." She replied. 10 more seconds to go.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

**DING! DING! **The clock tower had sounded.

Unexpectedly, Miyu kissed Kanata on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"W-What are you doing?" Kanata asked calmly, trying not to sound alarmed.

"Come on, we have to hurry back and sleep." She ignored his question and went down the tree. Soon Kanata followed.

The two couple walked together, hand in hand and headed back for the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you like the 5****th**** chapter… tell me if my grammars and spellings are not good enough^^ E-mail me for suggestions and please R&R! Reviews are greatly appreciated******** wait for next chapter: Secret Revealed! Arigato!**


	6. Secret Revealed!

**DUN DUN DUN. I've abandoned this story for a whole year and two months. WELL, THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN ANYMORE. HA.**

**I'd like to say sorry to my fellow reviewers and readers who've stuck with this story for so long… I'M DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS! 3 sorry again!**

**Chapter 6 of The Angel and Devil:**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Unexpectedly, Miyu kissed Kanata on the cheek, causing him to blush._

"_W-What are you doing?" Kanata said calmly, trying not to sound alarmed._

"_Come on, we have to hurry back and sleep." She ignored his question and went down the tree. Soon Kanata followed._

_The two couple walked together, hand in hand and headed back for the castle._

_Chapter 6 _

_Secret Revealed!_

"Kanata the pervert," Miyu said in monotone, "Kanata the pervert. Kanata the stupid pervert, Kanata –"

"Shut up already! Gosh, can't you tell what an accident and an intention is?" A vein popped on the brunette's forehead.

"Then say sorry." The blonde girl claimed.

"I don't need to say it again. Since the bathroom's free without YOU inside, I'll go ahead and make myself at home." He stuck his tongue out at her and went towards the bathroom.

"Oh," he looked back at her, smirked and said, "If you're thinking of peeking as revenge, I'll call the guards." And he shut the door closed.

"Go ahead! You'll be the one in prison for being in my room anyway! And I wasn't thinking of peeking, you idiot!" Miyu fumed and her face was flushed with embarrassment. Realizing he wasn't even listening, she started getting dressed for the day. _I wish he got his own room. Pfft._

"Humph, you better hurry up or I'll leave you in here!" she told him.

"Oh, I don't mind. Thanks!" she heard him from the bathroom. _Selfish jerk. _

The day started out fine with the usual routine. Miyu proceeded to the royal dining area where she ate meals with her parents. She brought a plate of eggs and fruit to her room and gave them to Kanata as his breakfast for the day. Awhile later, they decided to walk around town.

"Be sly, Kanata. Let's go!" she instructed as she opened her bedroom door. Both of them crept around the palace and avoided the castle guards. Kanata wore a dark cloak so he wouldn't be seen.

"We're almost there." Miyu whispered to him, not letting go of his hand. They were about to head for the exit when Georg blocked their way in a flash.

"Where are you going, princess?" his voice boomed like thunder, his eyebrows scrunched.

"A-ah Georg! I'm deciding to go out for a walk around town!" she blurted out.

"I must accompany you then." He offered… rather demanded.

"Oh it's alright! The people won't do any harm!" she insisted. He was inspecting her from head to toe to see if she had anything to hide. He sighed.

"Princess, I'm tired of playing hide and seek."

"I'm not! Geez Georg –" before she could finish, the master knight went towards Kanata and grabbed the cloak off of him, revealing his identity.

"Uh-huh." Georg said proudly because his suspicion was right. _What now! _Miyu eyed Kanata nervously. _You're the princess, come on! Think of something! _He glared at her.

"So, who are you, boy?" the knight asked.

"I'm Kanata Saionji, sir." The brunette replied.

"Georg, he's my friend…" Miyu added.

"Hmm. Saionji, what are you doing snooping around the castle?" he questioned.

"I –"

"He had nowhere to go and he had no home, so I let him stay in my room for awhile." Miyu cut the brunette off and answered truthfully. Georg's eyes grew wide.

"Stay in _your _room? You two _alone_?"

"What, would I let a knight come in my room to guard me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Outrageous!" the knight exclaimed.

"We didn't do anything! I swear, Georg!" Miyu said nervously.

"We must inform this to the king and queen right away," he said and noticed the horrified look Miyu gave. "But I assure you, they won't punish you so badly." Georg said with a small smile, reassuring them. The blonde felt even more terrified, but she felt her brunette friend's hand push her lightly towards Georg, signalling her to follow.

"Don't worry, you've done enough. Now I must let the king and queen know and get you out of this trouble I've been causing." He smiled, walking alongside her. She was nervous, but somehow felt everything would be fine since _he_ said so.

The door to the royal room where the king and queen's thrones were opened and the master knight came in.

"Georg! What brings you here?" King Yuu asked.

"King, I have news concerning the princess." He bowed at their presence.

"Oh there she is!" Queen Miki said and her eyes went wide at the sight of a certain brunette.

"Mama…" the blonde interrupted.

"What is it, dear?"

"Well…you see… um…" Miyu started fidgeting and found her self not able to speak out the truth. Before they could suspect her, Kanata saved the day.

"Your royal king and queen, I'm very sorry for causing trouble to your daughter. She found me across the bridge to Neveah and took me in as a freeloader in her room since I had no place to go," he spoke smooth and clearly, as if he wasn't nervous at all. With these words coming from his mouth, Yuu became outraged.

"YOU! What have you—?" Miki blocked her hand near her husband's face to interrupt his sentence, and Yuu was surprised at her action.

"Stop, papa!" Miyu pleaded and was also surprised at her mother's action.

"Let him finish speaking." She told her husband, and he nodded.

"But I assure you… Nothing has ever happened between us; we're just friends, and she was a kind friend to offer me a place to stay, even if it meant to have great risk involved." Kanata finished, thanking Queen Miki secretly in his mind and Miyu nodded in agreement at his statement.

"I see." Miki said, closing her eyes as if in deep thought. A moment later she turned to her husband.

"He's a fairly honest boy and I trust that our daughter wouldn't lie to us when it comes to this." She told him in a whisper. Yuu nodded and when their decision was decided, he spoke aloud.

"What is your name, boy?" King Yuu asked.

"Kanata Saionji, King."

"Saionji, I shall ask you to move out of my daughter's room," he told him. Miyu feared this would happen; her dad would try to keep them apart. Kanata thought the same but tried to keep his composure.

"I understand, king Yuu."

"But you will be moving into your own room in the castle." Yuu added and with this statement, Georg, Miyu and Kanata raised their heads in surprise and Miki smiled at their reaction. In a matter of seconds the other three smiled wide after comprehending what Yuu said.

"Mama and Papa I love you! Thank you so much!" the blonde princess ran up to her parents and hugged them. Kanata bent on his knee and said,

"I'm very thankful your highness. I shall proceed to move out of your daughter's room." _So this is how the King and Queen of the angels are. Hn, they're nicer than the devil's evil old man _he thought as he smiled while walking out of the room.

"I'll come with you!" Miyu volunteered as she ran back to Kanata.

"I will too then." Georg said, but Miki shook her head at him. Georg stopped on his tracks, but his eyes were glued on the two teens as they walked out of the room. Miki looked at her husband and her husband did the same.

"Honey, was that boy from the legend…?"

"It was, dear." She mumbled.

"Kanata, can you believe it? You're staying in the castle! That wasn't punishment at all." Miyu jumped for joy.

"I can't believe it… How come your parents are so nice when you aren't?" he asked in a half serious and half joke tone as he opened the door to her room. The emerald eyed blonde fumed and pushed him into the room.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF _MY _ROOM! Hurry up!" she yelled, her face red with anger and embarrassment. Her amber eyed ex-roommate laughed at her actions and packed his stuff.

Kanata opened his new room and found it half the size of Miyu's bedroom. He settled his stuff and lied down on the bed. _I can't believe this. Why am I hesitating to betray the angels? This is my father's life on the line… _he thought. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"C-come in!" he said. The door opened to reveal Miyu.

"Whoa, this is almost the size of my room and you're three rooms away from me!" she told him as she looked around the room.

"Hn. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see your room… not to see you or anything!" she said and looked away from him. _Crap that just made it more obvious! _Miyu thought in a frustrated manner.

"You sure? Alright then." He smirked at her, making her blush and her heart pound faster.

"I'm really glad everything's fine now. Thanks for telling them." She smiled at him and this time, it made _his _heart pound along with a slight blush and he looked away from her.

"It's nothing really. I was causing trouble, so I should speak, right?" he said to her.

"Mhmm. I'm going back to my room now, see you later!" she said.

"Alright." He replied. Miyu stood outside his door and walked to her room. Georg approached her before she could go into her room to talk to her.

"Princess, how is Saionji doing?" he asked.

"He's doing fine." She smiled at him.

"I see. Princess… mind if I ask, but why are you afraid of Saionji leaving the castle?" the knight asked, hoping to get a good answer.

"No I'm not! Who said so?" she defended, clearly alarmed that she was found out, which made Georg sigh.

"You are too easy to read."

"You've got it wrong then." She tried to hide the truth with a little lie.

"You tried to have him stay by your side so badly. Do you li—?"

"No I don't! I'm going back to my room now Georg, I'm tired." She quickly left and got into her room. _Alright that clearly gave it away that she likes him. She said she's tired… in the morning? _The master knight thought in confusion.

Miyu was breathing heavily against the door, seeing how the conversation between her and Georg went. _Do I actually really like him? _She thought and shrugged it off, trying to deny the fact.

Outside the castle, a girl had crossed the bridge to the town of Neveah. She wore a brown cloak with its hood covering her face. When the castle was visible in her view, she stopped and got her hood off, revealing her face. She had long, dark raven hair and violet eyes and she seemed to be smirking. _I'm finally here, Kanata._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter's ended! How'd you like it, guys? I'll be updating this story to finish it soon. **

**-sigh- Don't worry; I won't abandon it from now on! But don't expect REGULAR updates, for I am on Christmas vacation right now (in the Philippines, BABY)! ;D **

**Reviews please, they are VERY much appreciated. And after you DO review, I'll send you a cookie through your dreams. If you don't dream of a cookie, then… you haven't gotten the cookie yet. LOL. Adios!**


End file.
